Time Skip
by Kuri-san
Summary: What happens in Ritsuka's. future? And whats this about a rare illness? SoubixRitsuka. Please enjoy. :D


**TIME SKIP.****  
(some scenes may not be suitable for all viewers. viewer discression is advised.)  
**_**WARNING:**_** MAY CONTAIN YAOI/SHONEN-AI, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, SEX AND TRACES OF NUT. You've been warned.  
Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. Evident is it not? I ****DO**** how ever own 4 characters in this, which I made up, for this is what **_**I (personally)**_** think should happen in Ritsuka's future.**

**I have been killing myself (and my friends) with questions about what happens to Ritsuka and Soubi. And what about Seimei? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! What will happen to Ritsuka's ears! (Hee hee hee n.n') Anyways if you have a problem with anything of this story (may it be yaoi... (loveless is a yaoi anime... hmm...) or you have a strong disbelief that people can't create a character for thier own purposes...) I have some thing to say to you.  
**

_**DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!  
n-n  
**_**:) Now to anyone who's still here please enjoy! Also Ritsuka (and his school friends...) are 16. Now I'm not big on math but I believe that makes Soubi around 25? (correct me if I'm wrong nn')  
ALSO; **"Talking," Regular narration, _thinking,_ **ME! (author.)**

-****

"SOUBI!" Silence. "SOUBIIIII!" Crunch, crunch, crunch. "Where are you... SOUBI!" Pant, pant. _Why are you never around... Anymore..._

**Time Skip  
**_**In the hospital? I wonder why... (1)**_

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he just pushed them away. _Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN! Thats all he'll ever say. THATS ALL HE IS! SORRY! WHY?_ He could hear his thoughts screaming at him. Telling him it wasn't worth his time to be waiting, watching. He reached in to the pocket of his blue school pants and pulled out his cell phone. He stared at it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" He screamed at his phone. The wind blew the leaves off the ground. The trees shook. His hair was blowing all around his face.

"Soubi..." He muttered, fighting back tears. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to look but it wouldn't matter, he knew who it would be. _Finnaly... Soubi..._  
"I missed you..." Soubi whispered in to the boys hair, pulling him in to a hug.  
"Ritsuka..." Ritsuka stayed frozen in place. His head started screaming again.  
"Why... Are you here... Now..." Ritsuka managed to choke out, trying to form a sentance that made sence. Soubi placed a gentle finger under the boys chin. Lifting Ritsuka's face to look at him. Ritsuka still looked away.  
"Gomen..."  
"NO!" Ritsuka screamed at the ground.  
"YOUR ALWAYS SORRY! ALWAYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ANYMORE! W-when all you say is the same thing..." The boy slumped down on his knees.  
"Your always sorry, how can I believe you now... How..." He felt like he was drowning and he couldn't breathe, but still he looked down, away from Soubi who had now sat down beside him. Ritsuka would not accept help from _HIM. _Soubi wrapped a gentle arm around Ritsuka. Holding the boy close. Soubi sighed.  
"Is there something you'd like?" Soubi asked. Almost suggestively. Ritsuka was still drowning, metaphorically of course.  
"Ritsuka... Ritsuka...! Ritsuka what's wrong!?"

Ritsuka closed his eyes.

Woosh. Woosh. Whoosh._ Is that waves I hear? I feel like I'm floating. I can't seem to move... I'll just let the water carry me..._ Woosh... Woosh... _The waves are getting quieter. Why? _Silence. _I feel like I'm sinking... I want to hear the waves again. Why can't I move?_ Inhale. Choke. Sputter. Cough.

"Aoyagi-san. Aoyagi-san... Wake up..." The boy opened his eyes to see a pretty girl... Around 20 years old, dressed in all white. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She stood looking over him holding a pair black rimmed glasses.  
"Oh good!" Your awake!" She said smiling, sliding her glasses on. She walked over to a table beside the bed Ritsuka was lying on and picked up a few papers and read them.  
"Wh-" Ritsuka started but was interrupted by his cheerful nurse.  
"Ah. I see! Agatsuma-san has requested we inform him when your awake. Would you like for me to go get him?" She asked.  
"N-no... Arigato..." Ritsuka answered slowly. The nurse looked confused.  
"Well... Alright then..." She picked up a few papers and then left.  
"Is he awake?" It was Soubi  
"N-no Agatsuma-san. G-gomen..." He could hear Soui sigh and the nurse walk down the hall. Ritsuka sighed and rolled to face the wall oposite of the door.

It seemed like hours before the dark haired boy could fall asleep.

_"YOU FACE THE SAME FATE AS SEIMEI!" a loud voice boomed. Ritsuka looked around frantically but it was pitch black. Suddenly one spot in front of him burst in to flames. Then another. Then another. Untill he was surrounded. "YOU TWO WERE THE SAME AND SHALL DIE THE SAME." the voice kep yelling. The fire kept coming closer and closer. The voice kept laughing and laughing._

Ritsuka then awoke, it was morning.  
"Ughhh" He moaned rubbing his eyes trying to forget the dream... no, nightmare he'd been having for weeks. He looked around the room.  
"Well, I'm definatly in a hospital..." Ritsuka said to him self, taking in all the pale/white objects in the room. He pushed the blankets from him legs as he went to stand up. His bare feet made cold slapping sounds on the hard floor. _Where are my shoes? I seem to have all the rest of my clothes..._ He tip-toed over to the desk where the papers the nurse were reading were. He looked over them quickly.

Squeak, Squeak. Squeak, Squeak. It was the nurse walking down the hall. Ritsuka sat on his bed facing the door. The nurse entered trying to be quiet. Ritsuka sighed.  
"Oh! Your awake!" She said with a smile. The dark haired boy just nodded.  
"Well, Aoyagi-san. The doctor would like to ask you some questions and do some tests... Nothing serious." She assured him with another smile. Ritsuka just nodded again.  
"Come on." She encouraged heading for the door. Ritsuka got up and followed her to the door then in to the hallway. They walked silently through the hall way all the way to the elevator. The nurse stoped to push the 'up' button.  
"Would it be rude of me to ask your name?" Ritsuka wondered aloud.  
"Ah, iie. Not at all. My name is Kotone Kei." She answered with the same bright smile as always. Ritsuka nodded.  
_He dosen't seem to be a very happy boy... I wonder if it has to do with Agatsuma Soubi-san._  
DING!  
Together Kei and Ritsuka stepped in to the elevator. Kei pushed the '2' button. The doors closed and there was a quiet song playing in the back ground. She hummed along. _I guess she rides in the elevator alot..._  
PING!  
"Ah. This is where we get off." She announced stepping out of the elevator. Kei led Ritsuka down the hall to room 29.  
"Shitsurei shimasu.**(1)**" She said opening the door and letting Ritsuka in.  
"Yasuo-sempai, This is Aoyagi Ritsuka-san." The doctor looked up from his computer. His hair was short and also brown. But he had pale brown eyes. Yasuo wore a green shirt with his doctors coat over top.  
"Hello Ritsuka-san. How are you feeling?" Yasuo asked.  
"... Fine..." Ritsuka muttered. Why did he have to be here? What's the big deal?

"Kotone-san." Soubi called from the waiting room as Kei stepped from the elevator.  
"Hai, Agatsuma-san?" He answered walking towards him.  
"Is Ritsuka-kun alright?" He asked.  
"Hai, hai. It was supsected he had a... _condition..._ But it appears he's doing well..." Kei smiled. Soubi nodded.  
"Arigato."  
"Well. Please excuse me. I have some files to deal with." Soubi nodded and watched the brunette walk away.

"Well thats all Ritsuka-san..." Yasuo said.  
"Please come back if you feel (symptoms)" Ritsuka nodded, pulling his shirt over his head.**(2)**

"Sayounara." The doctor said with a wave and a smile. Ritsuka just walked out in to the hallway. _Where do I go now...? I guess I better go to my room and find my shoes..._ Ritsuka took the elevator down to the main floor. He got off and turned right to near the end of the hall. To the door to the room he had stayed in. He looked in the room and imediatly spotted his shoes just to the left. Slipping them on he smoothed out his black school jacket. He sighed and walked out of the room. With out looking back he headed to the front desk. With out taking one look around he walked up to the desk.  
"I'm leaving." He said to the lady behind the computer.  
"Name?" She asked robotically.  
"Aoyagi, Ritsuka." There was a pause. _Soubis not here. If he was he would have done something by now..._

"Were you dissmissed by your nurse?" She asked.  
"I... um... She left. I don't know where she is." Ritsuka said looking for answeres.  
"I went to see Yasuo-sempai." He continued.  
"Whats your nurses name..." She asked in her robotic tone again.  
"Kotone-san." Ritsuka answered instantly. The lady looked through some papers.  
"Oh. Okay. You can leave." Ritsuka nodded and walked out the door.

The cold wind blew back his hair and there was a smell of cigarette smoke. It was none other than Soubi.

- -

**(1)- **_**Shitsurei shimasu. **_**It's kind of like saying " I am sorry for interrupting." or "I am sorry for intruding." That sort of thing.**

**(2)- It was an exam with the heart beat listen-er-to-er. There thats why I totally didn't write that scene.**

UWAHH. Thats chapter one. I really need a better title for my story. uhhhh... Tell me if you come up with anything!

**ON A LIGHTER NOTE!  
WHOOT first Loveless fic. Please review. It helps.  
Second upload today! I just uploaded 'Light switch!'  
So please review and I'll get down to buisness.**

-Kuri!


End file.
